That Awkward Moment When
by shadow101202
Summary: Based on the episode 'Meltdown' from Cartoon Network's 'The Batman'. Bruce finally decides to tell his best friend about his secret... But Ethan already knows? Ethan BennetXBruce Wayne.


Happy Birthday FicReader4Fics (Formerly DarkAngel)!

This fic request is brought to you by: FicReader4Fics

For **disclaimer **see my profile: **shadow101202**

* * *

That Awkward Moment When...

**Chapter Warnings: MaleXMale Sex**

* * *

Bruce was startled to get Ethan's test results back. They tested positive for morphing, it was time to have a confrontation with his friend. When Ethan arrived he called him up to his office for a chat.

"Ethan, I'm not saying this as your boss, I'm saying this as your friend," Ethan somewhat pushed off Bruce's concern and went off to prepare for his evening shift. Before he could get out the door though, Bruce called to him from his desk,

"Ethan!" his best friend turned to face him.

"What Bruce?" the millionaire paused before he spoke.

"Can I have a talk with you later, back at the manor? I've got something I want to tell you," Ethan broke out in a wide grin.

"Sure thing Bruce, after my shift, 'k?" Bruce nodded and Ethan went off to work.

* * *

"Catch me if you can Batsie!" Joker laughed manically into the evening air as he vaulted past buildings in his stilt shoes. Batman chased the Arkham Asylum escapee, rounding a blind corner suddenly lead to a sharp jab in the side by one of Joker's mechanical punch arms.

"Like my new glove Batman? It packs quite a punch, don't ya think?" Joker bounded off into the night. As Batman struggled to stand on his feet, he noticed the huge form of Clayface as he rose through the streets and also gave chase to Joker. Eventually Batman managed to catch up with Detective Bennet. Landing on a roof, Joker escaped once more, into the sewers. Batman frowned at the supposedly ex-criminal. Ethan could see he was angry with him.

"Look Bats, it's not what you think-" Batman cut him off.

"I know you want Joker to pay Detective, but it won't solve anything," Ethan shook his head.

"You know I'm not a detective anymore Batman, I'm just plain old Ethan, and anyway this isn't about revenge. I just want to make sure that this," he motioned to himself, "doesn't happen to anyone else. Can't you understand that?" Batman thought about just telling Ethan to go home, but then thought better of it and decided that after tonight it wouldn't matter if he took a risk like the one he was going to take.

"Yes I can understand... You still have that appointment with Bruce Wayne, right? Do you need a lift?" Ethan raised an eyebrow.

"You've been keeping tabs on me Bats? Not sure whether I should feel safe in my shower anymore," Batman stood there looking unamused so Ethan shrugged and continued the conversation. "Sure, it isn't everyday that I get offered to take a ride in the Batmobile," weaving through the traffic of Gotham's going home crowd at an impressive speed, Batman drove Ethan to Wayne Manor in record time. Climbing out of the Batmobile, Ethan smiled as he waved at the Batman, "Thanks for the ride, but next time I think I'll take a cab. I might have some gray hairs now thanks to your driving," Batman rolled his eyes as he closed the top and sped around the corner to a nearby dead end that opened up one of the many secret entrances to the Bat Cave.

Parking his car, Bruce jumped into the elevator, changing on the way up, to meet his friend in the living room just as Alfred began to lead him up the stairs. Bruce smiled at Ethan from the couch he had just sat down on, getting up to properly greet his best bud. They caught up about how work was going and the sports season, including their favorite Gotham teams. After a small pause in the conversation, Bruce spoke up,

"Do you mind moving somewhere more... comfortable?" Ethan raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off and followed Bruce's lead to the study down one of the numerous hallways of the manor. When Bruce sat down on the love seat, he winced from the pain that radiated from his fresh bruises. Ethan asked him what happened, but Bruce played it off as a sports injury that he incurred while practicing Judo. Again, they sat in silence before Bruce spoke up, "Ethan, I... That night I met with you at the cafe, then pushed it off to the gym... Well, I guess I just wanted to say..." Ethan raised his hand to silence Bruce. Getting up he came over and sat down next to his friend, placing an arm on Bruce's shoulder he gently said,

"Look Bruce I know it's not easy to say... and I won't make you say it 'cause I already know," Bruce was startled and surprised.

"You do?" Ethan nodded,

"Yeah man, I've actually known for a while now, I mean, the extra 'training' you're always doing, the skipping out on your dates, I know all about that man," Bruce frowned.

"Then why didn't you ever say anything?" Ethan sighed.

"I didn't want things to get awkward between us, you know we've been friends ever since high school and all, I didn't want us to go separate ways or anything..." Bruce exhaled a sigh of relief,

"I'm really sorry for keeping the act up, Ethan, I should have told you earlier," Ethan shook his head.

"No it's alright I'm the same way," Bruce gave him a funny look. "Well you know it can't be easy for guys like us to get a hot date in a town full of broads," it was Bruce's turn to raise an eyebrow as he asked,

"What are you talking about?" Ethan smiled as his friend still tried to change the subject.

"You're gay, right?" Bruce's face flushed a deep crimson.

"NO! ...well maybe a little bit, but that isn't what I wanted to tell you," Ethan's face lit up in realization. He bit his lip before he burst out in laughter, shortly followed by Bruce's fits of laughter and a few snorts from either of the two. Alfred, who was concerned, came rushing into the room to see if everything was alright. Through fits of laughter Ethan managed to get out,

"Oh man, ha ha ha, and I- I thought that, whew!" they finally calmed down enough to talk reasonably. Bruce coughed a bit to get back to more serious matters. Alfred looked on a moment or two more before inquiring,

"Shall I fetch some refreshments, sir?" Bruce nodded and asked Alfred to make his famous nachos, Alfred left shortly to do his master's bidding. Ethan chuckled after Alfred left the room,

"So, what is it you, uh, really wanted to tell me?" Bruce frowned and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm..." after a very long silence Bruce finally spoke up, "I'm the Batman. There I said it," at first Ethan chuckled a little, but he could tell right away that this was no laughing matter. Ethan frowned as the new information sunk in.

"So all that time... you were... actually there?" Bruce nodded solemnly. Ethan punched Bruce in his exposed right side, making him crumple to the floor in pain. "Hope you didn't break anything," Ethan said callously. Bruce groaned from the floor,

"I might have now," Ethan stood and picked Bruce up by the collar initiating an intense staring match. Ethan eventually sighed and set Bruce on his feet.

"I'm not totally sure how I should feel about this Bruce... I mean it is a little weird, but I get it, your parents, am I right?" Bruce, who was still holding his side managed to sit on the nearby couch, nodded. After a moment of silence, Ethan asked, "But man, why a bat?" Bruce smiled sadly at the posh carpet as Ethan once more took the seat next to him.

"There's many theories," he muttered. Ethan looked confused,

"Dude, you know I hate it when you mumble," Bruce sighed.

"My parents took me to see an opera that night... and being a kid I got scared at this part that had bats... Mom thought it was too scary for me and we left the theater... the rest is on the front page of the newspaper in the archives," Ethan just sat there next to Bruce for a while.

"Well, better late than never really, heh, man, only you could have seen the irony of me dragging Chief Rojas down to the old gym, huh?" Bruce nodded somberly. "Hey man," Ethan patted his shoulder rather gently, "One of the best things about us is that we can't stay mad at each other," Bruce finally looked up at Ethan who was practically grinning at him. "But seriously, I'm going to have to go turn you in to Yin," Bruce looked startled,

"But Ethan!" Bruce exclaimed. Ethan shook his head,

"I only want you to get the same help that you got me," Ethan said sincerely.

"No Ethan... I have to continue doing this... I just have to," Bruce looked ready to escape, but then Ethan's expression turned into a smirk of victory,

"PSYCHE!" he exclaimed in an enthusiastic tone. Bruce blinked in surprise, but smiled at him. "Just testin' ya, Bruce," Bruce shook his head in disgust.

"You really had me going there... Wait..." Bruce rewound his brain to the conversation that had taken place before this serious one, "So... You're gay?" a small blush crept across Ethan's face.

"Well, yeah, that's to be expected," Bruce cracked a grin of his own, boldly testing the new bonds of their friendship.

"So I can have Ellen?" a look of confusion crossed Ethan's face for a moment, before it quickly turned to a look of annoyance.

"No way man, that pisses me off, she's like my little sister or something," Bruce laughed.

"Yeah, some big brother, alright," Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Besides," he crept over to Bruce a little more. Bruce eyed his best friend cautiously, "It'd be a love triangle, and I hate soaps," Bruce blushed, suddenly standing up.

"What?" Ethan stood up also, backing Bruce up against his own desk, and pinning him with an arm on either side of his fit body.

"I've got something to tell you, but I think you already know what that is," he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Um, Ethan, I'm not totally comfortable with this," Ethan smiled and stole a line that Bruce had used earlier,

"Then maybe we should move somewhere else where you'll be more comfortable," he murmured against the pale neck he was now perusing. Bruce's eyelids fluttered as he murmured some weak excuse into the air. Their lips locked in a heated exchange before Ethan accidentally grazed Bruce's injury. Tensing up under his tender touch, Ethan pulled away. "Oh, I forgot you hurt yourself... practicing Judo," Ethan smirked knowing it was a blatant lie, "Maybe you should have Alfred look at it," he suggested.

"No," Bruce pulled Ethan in for another kiss, "it can wait," he said against the ex-detective's lips. Ethan was careful to avoid the damaged area as he moved forward to relieve Bruce of his clothes. As they got down to the level of no clothes, Ethan reached underneath his partner.

"So... How much of that 'little bit' has been spent back here?" he questioned while teasing Bruce's back door. Bruce moaned into his chest as Ethan slipped two fingers in easily. "I see, must have been most of it, huh?" Bruce only replied by moving closer to Ethan to make their bodies touch in every way possible. Knocking things off Bruce's desk to the floor, Ethan lowered his lover onto the flat surface to have an easier time of entering him. Sliding halfway in, Ethan could see Bruce was having a hard time accepting his length. Trying to soothe and distract him, Ethan traced light patterns on his skin with one hand, while stroking Bruce with the other. Bruce tried to push back against Ethan all the way, but the seemingly more experienced man held him back and continued to push it in slowly. After Bruce had finally adjusted to the intrusion, he began to relax. Ethan took advantage of the moment to bring Bruce into another deep smooch while beginning a slow pace to build on. But Bruce wasn't having any of it, right now he was urgent, almost desperate, and so Ethan obliged him, knowing that Bruce might regret it later. As Ethan hit a particular spot inside of Bruce he felt the coil of pleasure inside of him wind tighter and tighter, until it exploded with a rush of warmth from his stomach. He painted Ethan's chest as well as his own with semen and a similar chain reaction took place inside of Bruce's body as his muscles twinged around Ethan's cock.

* * *

A knock on the door brought both young men back to reality,

"Master Bruce, your nachos are getting cold," Alfred informed him.

"We'll be right there in a minute Alfred," Bruce called out as he and Ethan took a moment to bask in their afterglow.

* * *

Heh, heh, heh, hee, hee, hoo, hoo! I feel so clever slipping my own first name in there.

Thanks for Reading!

Love it? Hate it? Want to make a request? Please leave a review to let me know.

(Anonymous Reviews Welcome).


End file.
